mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Nocturnal Winter
Nocturnal Winter '''is the 10th stage in Super Mario New Star and is the final star before the second Bowser fight. This snow level is located behind the door with the 28 above it, which represents the amount of stars needed to enter. In this room there are many icy blocks with a snow covered floor. In one of these cubes is a toad, which will give Mario a star if he gets the block using the vanish cap found room containing Village of Plants. This course is a snowy canyon which takes place at night. Almost the entire stage takes place in the snowy ditch that Mario starts in. There are a couple of houses which belong to the couple of bob-omb buddies that reside in the area. There is also a small fortress which houses the Chill Bully. There is also a small mountain which which to a higher level, in which Mario can scale the sides of ditch. There is also an alternate path which leads to a icy slide. Above the stage are a couple of clouds as well as the remains of some old bridges. '''Levels Star 1: Melting Mister Freeze Mario must defeat the Chill Bully (Mister Freeze) which is located on top of its keep. Head up the hill and follow the path that leads to the small castle-like structure off to the side. There are two ways to reach the top, where the Bully is located. From the castle, Mario can wall kick up the wall and the snowy wall or use the small parallel on the interior. Alternatively, he can scale the mountain around and jump from a higher place. On the main roof there are many small patches of icy lava with a higher roof in the center which has the Bully on it. The only real way to reach the top (from here), is by hitting the lava, which will most likely result in getting knocked back down by the Bully. If Mario makes it on the roof, hit the bully towards the main area, as it can get suck behind the structure, making it impossible to complete the star. Even if you do not make it to the main tower, it commonly falls off into the lava bellow while trying to ram Mario. Even if he falls off the entire tower, there are a couple of spots with icy lava on the ground. No matter where it was defeated, the star spawns on the very top of the tower where it was originally located. Star 2: Icy Can't do any Gold Mario must scale the sides of the ditch to reach this star suspended above frozen lava falls. Head up the slope and follow the path to the left where the small cliff is located. Climb up the slope, avoiding the Mr. Blizzards on the way up. At the top, job onto the narrow path and follow it to the end. Cross the bridge above the Chill Bully and long jump at the very end (from the downward slanted part that is not visible by the camera, or else Mario will not make it). Pass the Chuckya and cannon and jump to the even more narrow path against this wall. On this path there are a couple of Homing Amps. Also, walk slowly on this path, as even on the slightest corner, if Mario runs into them, he will bonk and fall back to the beginning. At the end is a Gold Metal Cap that he can use to bounce off the lava into the star, though Mario can also just jump-kick to reach it without the cap. Star 3: Slippery Snow Slide Mario must carefully descend a slippery slope. Head up the small cliff and when Mario reaches the top, look behind you to see a passage against the wall. Jump through it and Mario will enter the slide area. Unlike most other slides found in other games, the entire slope is not slippery, but just icy. This means, when the ground is flat, Mario can stand still. The slopes are very steep, so Mario will need to descend down them very slowly, using jumps to keep control. At the very bottom is the star in a box. Star 4: Shoot to the Clouds Mario must unlock the cannon and shoot to a cloud in the sky. This is the first mission that the Bob-omb buddy appears. It is located in the red brick house. Mario has passed the cannon on his way to Star 1, so head up the small cliff and jump across the broken bridge and use the cannon to get onto the cloud. Star 5: Finding Lil' Tuxie Requires Wing Cap! '''Mario must escort the Big Penguin's baby back to her nest. Somehow, it, and a bunch of fake Tuxies are suspended on a broken bridge way above the ground. Mario must first use the cannon to get to the cloud. He must then grab the Wing cap and fly past over the start of the level to a broken bridge, near a red coin. On the bridge lies 3 baby penguins. Firstly, it is the baby to the far right (nearest the house). Secondly, you can not be smart and push all three off, as they will respawn up top when you deliver one to the mom. After picking up the correct baby, deliver it to the mom and it will give Mario the star. '''Star 6: Snowy 8 Red Coins Mario must collect 8 red coins scattered throughout the mountain. None are located in the slide area. Their locations are as follows: # Roof of the small house # Top of a tree on a small mound of snow # Across some black brick platforms on the bottom of the slope # Behind the small hill # Inside Mister Freeze's fort # On a rock that must be long jumped from the bridge leading to the cannon # Concealed in the cloud # On the broken bridge across from where the baby penguins were located When Mario collects all 8 coins, the star appears on a raised patch of snow at the bottom. Enemies * Goomba * Spindrift * Chuckya * Homing Amp * Mr. Blizzard Category:Level Category:Super Mario New Star Category:Super Mario New Star Location Category:Snowscape Category:Music-Other